Date A Live
Dal_ss1.jpg|Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss1)|linktext=Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss1) Dal_ss2.jpg|Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss2)|linktext=Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss2) Date A Live ( Movie ).jpg|Date a Live ( Phiên bản Movie 1) Date A Live (デート・ア・ライブlà bộ Light Novel viết bởi Tachibana Koushi(橘公司), do Tsunako(つなこ) vẽ tranh minh họa, do Fujimi Shobo phát hành trên Fujimi Fantasia Bunko. Tập đầu tiên được phát hành vào tháng 3 năm 2011. Bộ Light Novel này đã chuyển thể thành 2 mùa Anime từ tháng 4 năm 2013: - Season 1 được công chiếu vào tháng 4 năm 2013 (với 12 tập chuyển thế từ vol 1 đến vol 4). - Season 2 được công chiếu vào tháng 4 năm 2014 (với 10 tập chuyển thế từ vol 5 đến vol 7). - Movie 1 được công chiếu vào tháng 8 năm 2015 (với cốt truyện mới không có trong light novel) Giới thiệu Itsuka Shidou vốn là một học sinh trung học hết sức bình thường. Cho đến một ngày, em gái cậu xuất hiện và bảo: "Em sẽ dạy anh cách tán gái để cứu thế giới." Lịch sử cập nhật Click → - 01/01/2013 : Project Khởi Động - 08/08/2013 : Tập 1 Hoàn tất - 24/02/2014 : Tập 2 Hoàn tất - 21/08/2014 : Reboot Project *Update Minh họa cho các tập 3 >> 9 *Update Mở đầu + Chương 1 Tập 8 - 24/08/2014 : Update Chương 2 Tập 8 - 05/09/2014 : Update Chương 3 Tập 8 - 07/09/2014 : Tập 10 Hoàn tất - 17/09/2014 : Update Chương 4 Tập 8 - 29/09/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 11 - 30/10/2014 : Update Chương 7 Tập 11 (trước cả ENG) :v - 01/11/2014 : Update Chương 8 Tập 11 - 14/11/2014 : Update Chương 9 Tập 11 - 22/11/2014 : Update Chương 5 Tập 8 —— Tập 8 Hoàn tất - 23/11/2014 : Update Minh họa Tập 0, 7.5, 10.5 + Case 1,2,3 của Encore 1 - 25/11/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 9 - 26/11/2014 : Update Chương 7 Tập 9 + Mở đầu Tập 6 - 27/11/2014 : Update Chương 8 Tập 9 - 28/11/2014 : Update Chương 10 + Kết của Tập 11 —— Tập 11 Hoàn tất - 29/11/2014 : Update Chương 9 Tập 9 - 30/11/2014 : Update Chương 10 + Kết của Tập 9 —— Tập 9 Hoàn tất - 07/12/2014 : Update Chương 1 Tập 6 - 14/12/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 7.5 - 19/12/2014 : Update Chương 3 Tập 7.5 - 26/12/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 7 + Chương 4 Tập 7.5 - 29/12/2014: Update Chương 2 Tập 6 - 05/01/2015: Update Chương 3 Tập 6 - 06/02/2015: Update Chương 3 Tập 5 - 08/02/2015: Update Chương 4 Tập 6 - 10/02/2015: Update Chương 1 Tập 5 - 13/02/2015: Update Chương 1 Tập 3 - 14/02/2015: Update Chương 2 Tập 3 - 15/02/2015: Update Chương 3 Tập 3 - 16/02/2015: Update Chương 4 Tập 3 - 17/02/2015: Update Chương 5 Tập 3 —— Tập 3 Hoàn tất - 18/02/2015: Update Chương 5 Tập 6 ——'Tập 6 Hoàn tất' - 19/02/2015: Update Chương 7 >>> Kết Tập 4 ——'Tập 4 Hoàn tất' - 01/03/2015: Update Chương 7 Tập 7 - 26/04/2015: Update Kết chương của Tập 7 - 06/05/2015: Update Chương 7 Tập 7 ——'Tập 7 Hoàn tất' - 09/05/2015: Update Ngoại truyện Date A Akihabar: Yoshino - 10/05/2015: Update Ngoại truyện Date A Akihabar: Kurumi - 22/05/2015: Update hoàn tất Ratatoskr - 20/06/2015: Update Case 1, 2, 3 của Encore 3 - 21/06/2015: Update Kết chương của Tập 5 - 21/06/2015: Update Mở đầu của Tập 12 - 21/07/2015: Update Chương 1 Tập 12 - 01/08/2015: Update Chương 4 Tập 5 - 05/08/2015: Update Chương 2 Tập 12 - 15/08/2015: Update chương Shidou Hunters của Encore 2 - 03/09/2015: Udate Chương 3 Tập 12 - 12/09/2015: Update chương Spirit King Game của Encore 2 - 03/10/2015: Update chương Kotori Mystery của Encore 4 - 04/10/2015: Update chương Mana Mission của Encore 4 - 10/10/2015: Udate Chương 4 Tập 12 ... - 28/03/2016: Update Mở đầu Tập 14 - 31/03/2016: Update Chương 1 Tập 14 - 03/04/2016: Update Chương 2 Tập 14 - 24/04/2016: Update Tập 13 Kết thúc - 23/06/2016: Update Chương 4 Tập 13 - 10/07/2016: Update Chương 3 Tập 13 - 15/07/2016: Update Chương 5 Tập 13 - 10/09/2016: Update Chương 3 Tập 3 ... - 12/02/2017: Update Chương 5 và Kết chương Tập 12 ——'Tập 12 Hoàn tất' - 14/02/2017: Update Chương 1 Tập 13 ——'Tập 13 Hoàn tất' - 21/03/2017: Update Mở Đầu Tập 16 - 30/04/2017: Update Chương 1 Tập 16 - 05/05/2017: Update Chương 2 Tập 16 - 07/05/2017: Update Chương 6 Tập 15 - 16/05/2017: Update hoàn tất ngoại truyện PS3 Ars Install - Arusu Quest - 06/06/2017: Update hoàn tất ngoại truyện Web Chapter (Mayuri và Shidou) - Mayuri SS - 07/06/2017: Update hoàn tất ngoại truyện Web Chapter (Tohka và Shidou) - Tohka SS - 08/06/2017: Update hoàn tất ngoại truyện Web Chapter (Kurumi và Shidou) - Kurumi SS - 22/06/2017: Update chương Ten'ou Festival Contest của Encore 2 ''Date A Live'', tác giả Tachibana Koushi (Lưu ý: Có những tên chương tiếng Anh, vì đó dụng ý của Tác giả nên sẽ được giữ nguyên Chương nào có ký hiệu ✍ nghĩa là chưa edit hoặc cần re-edit nhé.) ''Date A Live'' - Cốt Truyện Chính Main Stories Tohka's Arc Tập 1 - Tohka Dead End (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::* Mở đầu: ✍ ::*Chương 1: Thiếu nữ không tên ✍ ::*Chương 2: Bắt đầu ✍ ::*Chương 3: Tên của cậu là... ✍ ::*Chương 4: Cuộc hẹn bất ngờ... ✍ ::*Chương 5: tàn nhẫn ✍ ::*Kết chương: Sống chung với Tinh linh ✍ Yoshino's Arc Tập 2 - Yoshino Puppet (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Cuộc sống mới ✍ ::*Chương 1: Mission 【Chung một mái nhà】 ✍ ::*Chương 2: ✍ ::*Chương 3: Lòng tốt bị hiểu nhầm ✍ ::*Chương 4: Chuỗi nhiệm vụ tại nhà Origami ✍ ::*Chương 5: Băng tinh ✍ ::*Kết chương: Quá khứ trở lại ✍ Kotori's Arc Tập 3 - Kurumi Killer (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Vị khách hắc ám ✍ ::*Chương 1: Học sinh chuyển trường thứ hai ✍ ::*Chương 2: Lời mời của Tinh Linh ✍ ::*Chương 3: Sister Wars ✍ ::*Chương 4: Triple Date ✍ ::*Chương 5: ✍ Tập 4 - Itsuka Sister (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Ngọn lửa vượt thời gian ✍ ::*Chương 7: Hội nghị của Kotori ✍ ::*Chương 8: Swimwear Battle ✍ ::*Chương 9: Cuộc hẹn cuối ✍ ::*Chương 10: Kẻ báo thù từ 5 năm trước ✍ ::*Kết chương: Chuyến hội ngộ trong đêm tối ✍ Yamai's Arc Tập 5 - Yamai Tempest (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Chinh phục sự đối lập ::*Chương 1: Mưu đồ của DEM ✍ ::*Chương 2: Bạo phong thiếu nữ ✍ ::*Chương 3: Song diện tiếp cận ✍ ::*Chương 4: Tâm linh tương thông ✍ ::*Chương 5: Ánh sáng chia cắt ngọn gió ✍ ::*Kết chương: Shidou, Ta sẽ— ✍ Miku's Arc Tập 6 - Miku Lily (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Mỹ nữ tương phùng ✍ ::*Chương 1: Tinh Linh khó hiểu ✍ ::*Chương 2: MALE / FEMALE ✍ ::*Chương 3: ✍ ::*Chương 4: ✍ ::*Chương 5: Ánh lam sắc lấp lánh ✍ Tập 7 - Miku Truth (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Ác mộng, tái hiện ✍ ::*Chương 7: Chiến trường chỉ của hai người ✍ ::*Chương 8: Con phố bị nhấn chìm bởi Lửa và Bóng tối ✍ ::*Chương 9: ✍ ::*Chương 10: ✍ ::*Kết chương: Lễ hội kết thúc ✍ Natsumi's Arc ' Tập 8 - Natsumi Search Toàn bộ) - PDF ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: ::*Chương 1: ::*Chương 2: ::*Chương 3: ::*Chương 4: ::*Chương 5: Tập 9 - Natsumi Change (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: ::*Chương 7: ::*Chương 8: ::*Chương 9: ::*Chương 10: ::*Kết chương: Origami's Arc ' Tập 10 - Tobiichi Angel (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Tobiichi Origami ::*Chương 1: ::*Chương 2: Goetia rực rỡ ::*Chương 3: Thiên Thần ::*Chương 4: ::*Chương 5: Ám Dạ Ma Vương giáng lâm Tập 11 - Tobiichi Devil (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Người đã đấu tranh ::*Chương 7: ::*Chương 8: «Devil» ::*Chương 9: Bản ngã ::*Chương 10: Thiên Sứ đêm sao băng ::*Kết chương: Tobiichi Origami Shiori's Arc ' Tập 12 - '''Itsuka Disaster' (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Hồi kết một Quái Thú ::*Chương 1: Sự bất thường ăn mòn ::*Chương 2: Cuộc diễu hành của Đế Vương ::*Chương 3: Vacation Time ::*Chương 4: Party Time ::*Chương 5: Vũ khúc Tinh Linh ::*Kết chương: 『Người thứ 2』 được giải phóng Nia's Arc Tập 13 - Nia Creation (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở Đầu: Hơn bất kỳ điều gì - thời gian là không đủ ::*Chương 1: Đừng hoảng loạn. Đây là cái bẫy của Tinh Linh ✍ ::*Chương 2: Akiba ơi, chị đã trở về rồi đây ✍ ::*Chương 3: Tốt lắm, tới giờ của 2D rồi ✍ ::*Chương 4: Nếu từ bỏ thì là hạn chót đó ✍ ::*Chương 5: Những gì của ngươi cũng là của ta ✍ ::*Kết chương: Cậu biết chứ, Nia!? ✍ Mukuro's Arc Tập 14 - Mukuro Planet (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở Đầu: Tinh tú thức tỉnh ✍ ::*Chương 1: ✍ ::*Chương 2: Tinh Linh từ Vũ Trụ ✍ ::*Chương 3: Đôi cánh mới (Chém gió + Chưa hoàn thành) ::*Chương 4: Fairy Tale ::*Chương 5: Nhân vật chính Tập 15 - Mukuro Family (Toàn bộ) *Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Battle of Cosmos ✍ ::*Chương 7: Trái tim mở khóa ::*Chương 8: Ký ức bị phong ấn ::*Chương 9: Bên rìa sự lãng quên ::*Chương 10: Chìa Khóa cùng Thanh Kiếm ::*Kết chương: Khoảnh khắc tái hợp Kurumi's Arc Tập 16 - Kurumi Refrain (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở Đầu: Đồng minh của công lý ✍ ::*Chương 1: Cám dỗ của ác mộng ✍ ::*Chương 2: Cục diện của cuộc chiến ✍ ::*Chương 3: Thời khắc của thiếu nữ ::*Chương 4: Tội lỗi của quá khứ ::*Chương 5: Vòng luân hồi của sự cứu rỗi ----- ''Date A Live'' - Ngoại Truyện Side Stories Akihabara 'Date A Akihabara' ::* Minh hoạ ::* Tohka ::* Yoshino ::* Kurumi ::* Kotori Ratatoskr 'Khảo sát hằng ngày của Ratatoskr' ::*Minh Họa ::*Case 1 ::*Case 2 ::*Case 3 ::*Case 4 ::*Case 5 ::*Case 6 ::*Case 7 Zero Tập 0: April 9 ::*Minh Họa ::*April 9 ::*Nurse A Live ::*Popularity Poll Results Announcement ::*Tohka Prison ::*Tohka Miss fantasia ::*Kurumi Neighbor ::*Spirit Akihabara ::*25th Anniversary Encore Tập 7.5: Encore 1 ::*Minh Họa ::* Tohka Gamer Center ::*Origami Impossible ::*Yoshino Fireworks ::*Kotori Birthday ::*Yamai Lunchtime ::*Kurumi Star Festival ::*Dating Preparations Case 1: Yoshino ::*Dating Preparations Case 2: Itsuka Kotori ::*Dating Preparations Case 3: Tobiichi Origami Tập 10.5: Encore 2 * Minh Họa ::* Shidou Hunters ✍ ::*Unidentified Summer Vacation (Tóm tắt) ::*Unidentified Brother (Tóm tắt) ::*Spirit King Game ✍ ::*Ten'ou Festival Contest ::*Ellen Mathers' Strongest Day ::*Date A If Case 1: What if Tohka and the others did a gravure shooting ::*Date A If Case 2: What if Kurumi blends into daily life ::*Date A If Case 3: What if Origami and Mana are blood related sisters Tập 11.5: Encore 3 ::*Minh Họa ::*Miku On-Stage (Hoàn tất) ::*Shiori Penalty ::*Natsumi Teaching ::*Mana Research ::*Cat Coffee A Live ::*Spirit Merry Christmas ::*Kurumi Santa Claus ::*Dress A Live Case 1: Astral Dress ✍ ::*Dress A Live Case 2: Swimsuit ✍ ::*Dress A Live Case 3: Santa ✍ Tập 12.5: Encore 4 ::*Minh Họa ::*Tohka Working ::*Yoshino Highschool ::*Origami Normalize ::*Kurumi Cat (đang tiến hành) ::*Mana Mission ✍ ::*Kotori Mystery ✍ ::*Tohka Reverse ::*Date A Job Case 1: Student ::*Date A Job Case 2: Maid ::*Date A Job Case 3: Little Sister Tập 14.5: Encore 5 ::*Minh Họa ::*Origami Counseling ::*Reine Holiday ::*Silver Astray ::*Silver Murderer ::*Spirit Snow Wars ::*Spirit Dark Matter ::*Date A Interview Case 1: ::*Date A Interview Case 2: Yatogami Tohka ::*Date A Interview Case 3: Tohka (Inverse) Tập 15.5: Encore 6 ::*Minh Họa ::*Spirit New Year ::*Nia Galgame ::*Spirit Animation ::*Spirit Online ::*Spirit Offline ::*Mukuro Hair ::*Date A Gravure Case 1: Astral Dress ::*Date A Gravure Case 2: Uniform ::*Date A Gravure Case 3: Lingerie ' Specials' PS3: Rinne Utopia ::*Minh Họa ::* Rinne Bathtime PS3: Ars Install ::* Minh Họa ::* Arusu Quest PS3: Rio Reincarnation ::*Minh Họa ::*Rio Reunion Movie: Mayuri Around ::*Minh Họa ::*Mayuri Around ::*Tohka Notice Others 'Non-Volume; Short Stories' ::*Minh Họa ::*Web Chapter (Tohka and Shido) ::*Tohka Fearful ::*Date A Quest ::*Fantasy April ::*Origami Deceive ::*Itsuka Shido's Ordinary Day ::*Origami Counseling ::*Tohka Santa Claus ::*Reine Holiday ::*Spirit Baseball ::*Silver Astray ::*Silver Murderer ::*Girls & Posters ::*Spirit Snow Wars ::*Web Chapter (Mayuri and Shido) ::*Web Chapter (Kurumi and Shido) ::*Nia Galgey ::*Spirit New Year ::*Mikie Measurement ::*Spirit Animation ::*Spirit Online ::*Spirit Offline ::*Tohka Food Fight ::*Yoshino Experience ::*Kurumi Valentine Fragment 'Date A Bullet' ::*Minh Họa ::*Mở đầu: «Empty» (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 1 Thư giãn Bình chọn Clip Quảng Cáo Được thực hiện bởi sida - Lexus Liperty . Project Staff (nên vào tham khảo trước khi bắt đầu tham gia Project) Inactive [[User:Hibiki3190|'Hibiki3190']] or H.B.K Perfectstrong Silver Eyes Lexus Liperty Active TL.BiDao Trung Khệnh M.I.A Oscar Cuong aka L4dys2d3lt4 Yamitohikari136 ShinwellJohnson Dqt1995 Houl.LITE Supporters: Wendy Luminated, Hyouku, Myname Isblue, Kiv x Monster & một bợn sida muốn ẩn danh :v K.I.A Team Hako.re theblues_dn a.k.a râu xanh Haruaki Yachi a.k.a Kuro no Kenshi Asakura Otome Yui2401 a.k.a Râu Trắng Chaosshadow My2ndAngelic a.k.a xenonkms Lexus Liperty (Editor) ----- :Các tập Ngoại Truyện hiện đang trống, bạn nào có nhã ý muốn tham gia vào việc dịch các tập đó thì có thể tự nhiên. -[http://sonako.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hibiki3190 Hibiki3190]- ::Đề nghị tuyệt đối KHÔNG sử dụng bản dịch cho mục đích thương mại dưới mọi hình thức, đối vs cá nhân muốn đi in đơn lẻ nhằm sưu tầm đề nghị thêm Nguồn + Nhân sự đầy đủ nhằm tôn trọng công sức của các Dịch giả nhé. Rất cám ơn các bạn đã đọc Date A Live. Nhớ comment nhiều nhiều để ủng hộ các Dịch giả, bạn nhé. Các tập đã xuất bản Click → * デート・ア・ライブ 十香デッドエンド (19 Tháng 3, 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-3623-2) * デート・ア・ライブ2 四糸乃パペット (20 Tháng 8, 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-3672-0) * デート・ア・ライブ3 狂三キラー (19 Tháng 11, 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-3704-8) * デート・ア・ライブ4 五河シスター (17 Tháng 3, 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-3744-4) * デート・ア・ライブ5 八舞テンペスト (18 Tháng 8, 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-3795-6) * デート・ア・ライブ6 美九リリィ (20 Tháng 12, 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-3835-9) * デート・ア・ライブ7 美九トゥルース (19 Tháng 3, 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-3871-7) * デート・ア・ライブ アンコール (18 Tháng 5, 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-3892-2) * デート・ア・ライブ8 七罪サーチ (20 Tháng 9, 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-3938-7) * デート・ア・ライブ9 七罪チェンジ (20 Tháng 12, 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-712974-0) * デート・ア・ライブ10 鳶一エンジェル (20 Tháng 3, 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-070066-3) * デート・ア・ライブ11 鳶一デビル (20 Tháng 9, 201 ISBN 978-4-04-070143-1) * デート・ア・ライブ12 五河ディザスター (20 Tháng 6, 2015 ISBN 978-4-04-070151-6) * デート・ア・ライブ13 二亜クリエイション (20 Tháng 10, 2015 ISBN 978-4-04-070694-8) * デート・ア・ライブ14 六喰プラネット (19 Tháng 3, 2016 ISBN 978-4-04-070695-5) * デート・ア・ライブ15 六喰ファミリー (16 Tháng 9, 2016 ISBN 978-4-04-070927-7) * デート・ア・ライブ16 狂三リフレイン (18 Tháng 3, 2016 ISBN 978-4-04-070928-4) Category:Date A Live Category:Active Projects Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Ecchi Category:Fantasy Category:Harem Category:Mecha Category:Romance Category:School Life Category:Sci-fi Category:Shounen